Memories of a nobody
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: It's hard to remember the one you love when a, a spell has been cast on you to forget them and b, you never knew that you loved them in the first place. HAPPY 7TH FANFICTION BIRTHDAY TO ME!


Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

How are we all doing? I hope you're all doing better than me because my final year project is actually a shambles right now. Honestly guys, if you knew half of what I was going through, you would be wondering why in the hell am I even posting. I'm going to be real with you guys, I suffer from depression, so my final year project is setting it off like crazy and the only thing that makes me feel okay is writing. Kind of ironic for a psychology student really.

But enough about all that Debby downer stuff! It's my 7th fanfiction birthday, so I thought I should bring out something a little out of the ordinary. I mean, me bringing out a Juvia story isn't out of the ordinary, but it's not a Navia story. You know me, every time I try and write a brOTP Juvia and Gajeel, it turns into a romance, so I've given up with them being a brOTP lol. But yeah!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Memories of a nobody**

 **Oneshot**

Juvia woke up that morning with a shiver running down her spine. She narrowed her eyes at the feeling before swinging her legs from under the covers and her feet touched the cold wooden floor. She flinched before looking down to find her furry slippers, and she jammed her feet into them instead.

She shuffled along to the kitchen, not in the mood to lift up her feet, but rather, she opted to drag them across the floor. She yawned loudly and scrunched up her face when she smelt her breath and started to make her way to the bathroom instead to get ready for her day.

The whole time she was getting ready, she had the sneaking suspicion that she was forgetting something _extremely_ important, and it was bugging her because she didn't know what it was. It was almost like there was a huge hole in her memory as if something should have been there to fill it up.

She shook her head of all negative thoughts as she climbed out of the shower and got dressed. She made herself some simple toast, not feeling too hungry. She was already late in heading down to the guild to go and get a job for the day. She growled to herself. All the good jobs will be gone by then!

She suddenly relaxed. No, she was going on a job with her partner, surely they would have already gotten there and picked out a job for the both of them, right?

For what seemed like the millionth time, Juvia froze in her spot. Why couldn't she remember who her partner was? She had random thoughts entering her head about _having_ one, but _no one_ came to mind.

"What the hell is going on here?" she mumbled to herself. It definitely wasn't like her to forget anything or any _one_ for that matter. Juvia had been blessed with photographic memory, pretty much on the same level as Levy, only with her form of magic, she was able to utilize it in a different way. She did more stealth missions and that's why she was on the assassin's team back at Phantom.

"Wasn't there someone that Juvia invited from Phantom as well?"

She couldn't quite place her finger on it, and now she knew better than to ignore the feeling. She didn't like what was going on and she hoped that Mest hadn't pranked her for the hell of it or something. She had to get to the guild and find out what the hell was happening.

~x~

Juvia finally got to the guild and greeted everyone she saw with a smile. She saw Team Natsu and waved at them as she walked up to them. It had taken the guild quite a while to get used to the fact that Juvia was no longer all over the ice mage, but they were happy that she was no longer obsessed.

"Good morning Juvia, you're later than usual," Erza commented and Juvia gave her a sheepish smile with a nod.

"Yes, Juvia is aware. Juvia overslept which is unlike her. Anyway, Juvia hopes that her partner for her mission has already picked out a job for us to do!"

The team stopped dead as they looked at her weirdly. She looked back them, wondering what their problem was. Did she say something wrong? Maybe they were surprised that she couldn't remember who her partner was.

" _You_ have a partner for a job?" Lucy asked the question that was spinning through her team's mind.

Juvia raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that?"

Gray answered. "You've _never_ worked with anyone else, you love solo missions, everyone knows that. You only work with us _rarely_ , and even then it's a struggle to get you to join us. You said no one is suited for what you do."

Juvia made a confused look. She could have sworn she always work with someone in particular. Her mind was telling her that she always had a partner, one who was the brawns on their stealth missions while she was the brains. Well, they were both brawn and brain, but if you had to give one singular role, it would be in that order.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Juvia is pretty sure she's working with someone this time around."

"Who?"

It was such a simple question that Juvia didn't know the answer to. She frowned hard, trying to picture in her head who it might be, and she finally got a person.

"Ah, he's got black hair and red eyes!"

Natsu spoke this time. "You mean Rogue? Wow, you're doing a joint mission with Sabretooth?! I wanna come!"

Erza pushed him straight back into his seat and he fell back pouting. "But Erzaaaa, that means I might get to work with Sting too, then afterwards we can all have a fight!"

Erza gave him a death glare which instantly silenced him and Happy and Gray snickered at his demise. Natsu threw the ice mage a dirty look, telling him that he'll pound his face in when Erza was gone. Juvia sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She knew who Rogue was and the person who came to mind wasn't him. They clearly didn't know who she was talking about either. There was no point carrying on with this conversation.

"Yeah, sure."

"Juvia?"

The girl turned around to find the master at the top of the stairs. She was surprised that he would call on her, he usually only every called for Erza or the other S class mages. Team Natsu looked up at her, wondering what kind of job the master may have for her and she flashed them a quick smile.

"Maybe master wants to discuss the joint job that Juvia has taken on."

That seemed to make sense to them, maybe it was going to be some large scale job, kind of like the Nirvana job where different guilds were all involved. Juvia nodded to them and walked up the stairs and followed Makarov into his office. There, he locked the door behind her and beckoned for her to sit in a seat in front of his desk.

Juvia looked at the door and then looked back at Makarov as he took his seat. He wore a very grave look and Juvia noted that what he was about to tell her must be extremely top secret, that he wouldn't even want anyone barging right in.

"Juvia, I have called you in here for a very important job. I noticed that it seems to be only you that has noticed."

Juvia knew it, something was happening around here and it didn't sound good if she was the only one who knew what was happening.

"Does this have to do with the missing person from all of our memories?" She watched as he nodded and Juvia's eyes widened. "Has Master forgotten who it is as well, but can tell that someone is missing?"

Makarov shook his head with a small chuckle. "As a seasoned mage, as well as a guild master, my mind is stronger than a simple spell to wipe my memory. That however, doesn't mean that the spell isn't powerful. It's the same magic as Mest's magic, but this spell was used in a malevolent way against us. It would seem as if that nakama of yours is in trouble on the job that I sent him on."

Juvia nodded her head slowly. "Is he usually Juvia's partner? Juvia has a feeling he was supposed to be back by yesterday and go on a job with Juvia today...Has he got long black hair and red eyes?"

Makarov nodded, his eyes lighting up. "For you to remember that much, I was definitely correct in getting you to go on this job. How much more do you remember?"

Juvia's eyebrows furrowed as she thought long and hard. What the hell was even his name? Who the hell would do this to him?

"He's...he's Juvia best friend."

Makarov nodded his head. "I'm going to need you to go home and try to remember as much as you can. There will be clues all over your apartment about him as he stayed at yours quite a bit."

Juvia tilted her head in question. "Despite the no boys rule?"

Makarov gave her a slight smile. "Yes, despite that rule. None of the other girls have caught on, but I know. Every time he gets injured, he always goes to you first before going to Wendy so that he doesn't worry her. I'm aware."

Juvia would blush, but she was pretty sure that they're not involved with each other like that. She watched as her master slid her a piece of paper on the desk, which she picked up and read. It was a job description, which meant that this was the job that her nakama had taken.

"I don't know who could have done this, other than a dark guild. I would like to have made a team go with you, but with the delicacy of the nature of this magic, it can only be the person who remembers him and no one is making such progress. Only you have shown signs."

Juvia's blood froze in her body. She didn't like the sound of what master had just said. Why did he make it sound like it had been more than a day? She had to ask him the dreaded question and something told her that she wouldn't like his answer.

"Master, how long have we forgotten about him?"

The light in Makarov's eyes died down, making the man look depressed. "It's been two weeks, Juvia. I think that the only reason he might be remotely ok, is the fact that I'm the only one who remembers him perfectly."

Juvia jumped up from her seat, her hand over her mouth. She didn't know why, but there were tears pricking the sides of her eyes. How could her best friend be out there, missing for two weeks and just because of some stupid spell, they hadn't realised? She felt disgusted with herself.

"Juvia will accept this mission."

"Excellent. Now, when you get home, look everywhere in your apartment and let your mind remember him. The sign that you will know when everything has come back to you is when you remember his name. The spell is so intricately designed that even if I told you his name, you wouldn't hear me. Listen."

A word passed through Makarov's lips and he carried on talking after that. Juvia blinked. "The name really didn't come out..."

"See? When you remember his name yourself, just give Mira a call to tell me that you're on your way to the job. That will be the signal that I will need to know that you're ready to bring him back home."

Juvia folded up the paper and put it in her pocket, her face set. This was her job type anyway. She doubted she would get paid, but at this point, she didn't care. Her best friend was out and probably being tortured. He would be so hurt that no one would remember. Would he even be happy that she came in the end?

"What if the enemies try to get Juvia to forget him a second time?"

Makarov put on another serious look. "Listen to me Juvia. I'm not saying to take them out _permanently_ , but you must do whatever you can to take them out. I don't know how this enemy works and I don't want to find out. This sort of job is right up your street and I know that you alone have the skillset to pull of this job."

Juvia's heart swelled with pride. Makarov had never praised her in such a way before and it made her feel important. She had hope that she will be able to pull this off.

"Juvia will bring him back, master."

"Good. You're dismissed."

Juvia ran and unlocked the door before running down the stairs. As she was running out of the guild, Erza stopped her. The Knightess was surprised to see Juvia running with such panic. She needed to make sure that she was ok.

"Juvia, what happened?"

"A new solo mission came up. A rescue. Sorry, Juvia can't talk for long, she needs to go now, it's serious."

As she was about to start running again, Erza called out once more, which made her bite back her growl of annoyance

"Do you need a team with you?"

Juvia couldn't help herself as she blew her fuse. "When has Juvia ever needed a team?! Juvia said this is important, stop stopping Juvia from leaving!"

Everyone jumped as she ran out of the guild, slamming the doors behind her. This was not the time to be nosey about the job that master had given her, she would have thought that Erza knew that! And why did she want Team Natsu to join her, did they think that she wasn't good enough? She was an S-class mage before joining Fairy Tail, she _lived_ for difficult missions! Besides, this one needed to be treated with care, she wasn't going to take an exploding pyro with her, no matter how strong he was.

She burst through her door and slammed that closed too. She looked around her apartment and noticed the first aid kit. Looking inside it, she realised that she needed to stock up very soon, which was weird because her water body rarely ever let her get injured.

" _You need to be more careful on these missions of yours."_

 _The large black haired mage laughed his signature weird laugh, throwing his head back despite Juvia telling him to be careful. She dabbed at his wounds with hydrogen peroxide and he barely even flinched._

" _Yeah yeah, I'll be careful. Will you at least always be here to patch me up, ameonna?"_

 _Juvia looked into his eyes and he was staring at down at her. The intensity was overwhelming that Juvia had to look back down at his wounds. She knew why he was asking that. She was so gaga over Gray, that she never really hung out with her best friend anymore. That made him find his way to Levy._

" _We're best friends, of course Juvia will always be here. Even if a bleeding Gray came to Juvia, Juvia will always patch you up first."_

Juvia gasped heavily. That was a memory! It was working! She left the first aid kit and walked around her kitchenette, looking at everything that she could find. She opened her drawers and caught sight of all of her silver cutlery. Her mind flashed back.

" _What are you DOING?!"_

 _He turned back to look at her, a spoon and a knife in his mouth at the same time. Juvia was furious, and it didn't help that he was just looking at her with a stupid blank face, as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. He then started chewing, the sound of the cutlery grinding against his teeth and it made Juvia grind hers. She was going to have to stop buying silverware._

 _He swallowed before answering. "I'm having some lunch."_

" _Juvia already said she was going to cook! You couldn't just wait a few minutes?!"_

" _This is a snack for before lunch."_

 _Juvia huffed in anger as she produced some nuts and bolts. His eyes sparkled at the sight of them and Juvia snatched them away before he could get his hands on them. He growled at her as she smirked, happy to have something over him now._

" _Juvia was going to give this to you, but you started eating her cutlery. To Juvia, you're eating her money."_

 _The black haired mage rolled his eyes at his best friend, before he stood up. As he was taller than her and had a lot of lean muscle, he towered right over her. Juvia gulped as she watched her best friend stare down at her with a feral smirk, almost as if he was going to fight her for it. While she wasn't scared of him in the slightest, they used to fight and spar all the time, it was just that he looked so imposing...in a way that she deemed really_ _ **really**_ _hot._

" _You know I can just make more cutlery for you."_

" _That's besides the point! What are you doing, stay back! This can be your dessert! Noooooo!"_

 _Juvia doubled up laughing as the iron dragon slayer attacked her sides. She was ticklish and he knew that. She tried to hold onto the bag tightly, but it was difficult as he tickled her sides._

 _Eventually, he stopped and he had the bag in his hands, a triumphant grin on his lips and Juvia straightened herself out, a hint of annoyance in her eyes. That didn't stop her from smiling though._

" _Just make Juvia some more cutlery already."_

Juvia smiled at the memory as she continued her walk around her room. "So he's an iron dragon slayer. Juvia must remember more!" She looked at her bed and the memory of him helping her cut up all her Gray dolls and through them out came to mind and she giggled at that interaction. Were they really just best friends? Were they really nothing more than that?

Juvia walked over to her wardrobe and noticed that one section was dedicated to just male clothes. "This must have been what master was talking about."

She pulled out what looked like a black trench coat and she stared at it. She brought her face closer and sniffed in deep, the obvious masculine scent still lingering on it. She could smell metal on it and some sort of aftershave that made her sniff deeper. She also got a hint of the detergent that she uses to wash her clothes and it made her smile softly.

" _Ameonna, it's autumn and you don't have your jacket with you. I think you're getting weirder by the day, you always wear your jacket, even in summer, but you're not wearing it now? Doesn't make sense."_

 _Juvia looked up and saw her best friend walking towards her with an exceed by his side. She was sitting at a park bench, her eyes puffy showing that she had previously been crying. She had and hadn't expected for him to come out and find her. Gray had rejected her yet again, and every time he did so, she would come here after a long day to think about the rejection. Everyone always thought that she was able to bounce back simply, but they didn't realise that she always came here to think about her confessions that she did and how she was always shot down._

 _She smiled weakly and faced the lake in front of her. "A little girl lost her mum here, so Juvia gave the girl her coat to wear. We found her mother eventually, but Juvia forgot to retrieve her coat. Juvia doesn't want to leave, but she is cold."_

 _As soon as those words left her lips, she felt something fall on her shoulders. She looked at her side to see that he had put his long black coat over her shoulders and she looked up at him with a grateful look._

" _Come on, ameonna, let's get you home."_

 _In rare instances like this, he would actually show feeling. He held her hand, knowing that no one would catch them in this position and Juvia let him lead her home. She smiled as she looked down at her hands._

" _Even though you don't want people to know, Juvia thanks you. Thank you for being a good friend, Gajeel-kun."_

Juvia's eyes snapped wide open as all the memories started falling in place. The time that they had spent together at Phantom, the first day they met. How she joined Fairy Tail and begged for Makarov to accept him as well. His slightly obvious crush on Levy, his exceed Pantherlily! It was all coming back to her!

"Juvia forgot...about Gajeel-kun?"

She ran around the apartment, picking things up for her mission that she might need. She knew she had to travel light, so she put everything away in seals. She packed up whatever was left of the first aid kit, hoping that it was be enough and put it in a seal. She changed her outfit, opting for a pair of black leggings and a tank top. She put her brown boots on and decided to wear Gajeel's coat.

She looked around, wondering if she needed anything else, before remembering that she had randomly bought a bag of nuts and bolts. At the time, she hadn't realised why she had bought it, there had been a nagging feeling in her head that she would need it, and she was thankful for listening to that voice. Now she could give it to Gajeel to strengthen him.

She called Mira who answered the lacrima straight away. The bartender smiled at her. "Juvia, you okay?"

Juvia nodded her head as she locked the door to her apartment. "Juvia is fine thanks. Please tell master that Juvia has gotten ready to leave for her mission."

Mira nodded. "He's right next to me anyway."

"Juvia?!"

"Master!"

He suddenly came into view. "Juvia has remembered! Juvia remembers Gajeel-kun!"

The man sighed in relief and Mira stood there blank. She clearly hadn't heard the name, just like Juvia previously hadn't heard the name when Master had mentioned it.

"Go now, Juvia. If you need any help, I'll try to see what I can do. Just be careful, okay?"

Juvia nodded her head. "Yes master." She turned off her lacryma communication device and stuffed it in a seal. She put it one of Gajeel's many pockets and headed out of Fairy Hills. She had to go to the town where Gajeel was last seen in, which is where the job took place and see if they knew anything. Hopefully, people there would remember him at least.

~x~

Gajeel lay on the floor to the prison that they had left him to rot in. He knew all of their plans, they had told him. They had said that once everyone forgot him, he was going to be their vessel. Just an empty shell as their puppet, but he wasn't quite sure what for. Somehow, he still had his conscience, meaning that even though it had been two weeks, he wasn't forgotten. He just wanted to know who it would be to save him from this hell hole.

He looked over at his exceed and saw that he too had been extremely weakened. They had been locked away in a brick room where there was no iron lying about. It was almost as of they were expecting for him to come by.

He could feel a little bit of strength fill him up and even Lily looked like he was touched by an angel. Someone had remembered them!

Gajeel laughed a little before he started wheezing. "Wonder which one of them crazy people remembered us now."

* * *

Juvia stepped off the train in the town that Gajeel had last gone to. She knew that the spell probably affected them here too, so she was going to have to go about it in a way that would get her the answers that she wanted to hear.

She found the address to whoever had made the request and found that it had been a small guild, where their mages were disappearing slowly and wanted to have a mage from a bigger guild come and help them out. Juvia opened the door without knocking, because she knew they wouldn't really hear it.

Everyone turned to face her and she held up the job description in her hands. She didn't come here to waste anytime, she wanted to find Gajeel as soon as possible. She can't imagine what pain he would have been going through for the last 2 weeks.

"Hello, Juvia is a mage of Fairy Tail. Juvia has come regarding this job."

She was right in thinking that none of them remembered Gajeel. The master rushed forward and nodded his head, a smile of relief was evident on his face.

"I am so grateful to have a mage of Fairy Tail to help a small guild like us, talk less of the _rain woman_ herself! Yes, people in our guild have been missing. I would say seven in total, and one person gets taken every week. It's weird though, no one has been taken for the last two weeks, but still, we have a feeling that it's a dark guild and they still have our nakama. You didn't bring a team?"

Juvia shook her head as she brought out a pen to write down directions. "Juvia doesn't work in teams. The work that Juvia does is too complex for a team, like this one. It's more stealth than power, but Juvia has the power to back herself up if need be. Quick question, no one has responded to this ad until now?"

They all shook their heads and Juvia looked into every single one of their eyes and found that none of them were lying. She bit back a sigh and nodded her head.

"Do you at least know what direction they usually get taken into?"

A guild member piped up. "Yes, there's a forest on the edge of town, people have said they've seen them wander through their at night, almost as if they're sleepwalking."

Juvia nodded her head. This must be another form of the mind control magic. This person was definitely levels above Mest, or at least they knew how to utilize their magic in a more lethal way. "Okay, Juvia will get going now then. If they operate at night, Juvia needs as much time in the sunlight that she can get. Juvia will get your teammates back safely."

They cheered and the master spoke. He looked worried about something, almost as if he was guilty. "About payment-"

"It's okay if you guys can't pay. Juvia can see that you're a small guild. The truth is, someone has already answered this ad. Juvia's best friend Gajeel came to help you, but it would seem as though he was caught up in their plans and that's why you haven't had anyone missing for the last two weeks. One of the mages we're dealing with is able to make people forget about someone. For two weeks we have all forgotten about him, but today, Juvia was able to remember. It would seem as though they have also made you forget too."

Their faces showed shock and sadness. Juvia smiled. "Don't worry, Juvia will get everyone back safely. All Juvia asks is do you have any medical supplies? Juvia has no doubt that will all be injured."

They stocked up her first aid kit for her, and she ran out of the guild, pushing on to find the entrance of the forest that they were all talking about.

She found it quite easily before she started stepping through the trees. It was a heavy forest and it made her doubt that whoever was behind all these kidnappings would have set up any traps, due to how dense the forest was by itself. She still looked out for them though, making sure to tread lightly. With her being a water mage, that was very simple for her to do. Her footsteps practically hovered above the ground in comparison to normal people.

She started thinking about Gajeel and thought about the job deeply as well. How is it that Gajeel was the only one that was forgotten, but the guild had already sent 7 of their own mages to go and find out what is happening? Unless these people knew that a big guild like Fairy Tail would accept the job? Was it targeted at dragon slayers specifically? All Juvia knew was that she couldn't really trust anyone on this job right now and she needed to keep her wits about her. No mistakes, because she was the only one who was able to pull off this job now.

It didn't take her long before she found a huge opening in the ground about 100 metres away from her. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, knowing that along with this memory control mage, there was also an earth mage. Juvia could feel a smirk playing on her lips and the adrenaline within her body kicked in and started flowing. She was getting excited! It had been a long time since she had gone against foes with magic like her former teammates, and she knew it was going to be exciting. If anything, it was clear to say that whoever was down there had already lost.

"This is going to be a piece of cake. Judging from the fact that there are no traps, despite there being an earth mage in there, shows that there isn't many of them. In fact, it might just be the two of them in there. Juvia thinks that they got too cocky with the memory control and thought that no one would come through here to come and save them...That's the sort of careless behaviour Juvia needs."

She licked her lips. That didn't mean that she was going to be careless though. She was sure that as soon as she got close to the hole, that would mean that the earth mage would be able to sense her walking on the ground. That wasn't anything to worry about.

Juvia caused for the rain to start falling heavily around the area as she started walking through it. With her footsteps the same as the rain falling, no one would be able to sense her coming through. She saw the hole closing up and she instantly knew that the hole also acted as a ceiling for the enemy targets, so that whoever was coming through the hole, landed straight into their lair.

" _That's the smartest thing they've done all day. Even then, that can't stop Juvia."_

She changed into her sierra form and slipped through the closing of the hole. The drop wasn't that far down, but she could hear voices. She was right in thinking that there wasn't many people involved with this. So far, she could only hear two voices.

"I don't remember there being rain in the forecast. Didn't even see a cloud in the sky and it just started raining like a bitch!"

The second voice spoke up. "Yeah, must be freak weather. I don't know these parts well enough to tell ya. Anyway, how's that Gajeel fella doin'? He weakened yet?"

There was a frustrated sigh as Juvia was nothing but a puddle on the floor.

" _Someone_ still has their memories on him and I know damn well it's his fucking master! That old guy just needs to kneel over! I might even make his whole guild forget about him next!"

Juvia stiffened when she heard that. If they all forgot master, she didn't know what would happen. It took a lot of her being to make sure she didn't attack too early. That was the thing with being a stealth spy. You heard a lot of things that triggered you into attacking, but with years of experience, you learn to hold yourself back, hear the whole plan and then attack everyone in the vicinity.

"Nah, leave that for when we get accepted back into the guild. When we pass over the big fella to _our_ guild master, he'll be so happy with us that he'll accept us back! _Then_ we can unleash him onto his old guild, as well as get close enough to make them all forget about their guild master. In fact, we'll make all of Fairy Tail forget who they all are!"

They started cackling and Juvia nodded to herself. It was clear that they had been excommunicated from their guild and they were trying to redeem themselves. It also seems as though the memory control mage has a range in just _who_ he can make people forget about. He couldn't make them forget about their master because their master wasn't in the room.

 _Heh, maybe he's not on the same level as Mest then. Pathetic. Oh well, time for Juvia to attack then."_

"You guys are so pathetic. Freak rain? You didn't stop to think who that might be?"

The two mages jumped violently as they whirled around, looking for who spoke. The earth mage grew angry and clenched his fists.

"You're the one who is pathetic! Why don't you come and face us your coward?!"

Juvia laughed and jumped up from her puddle form right in front of their eyes. The shock on their face when she materialised was enough for Juvia to know that people still feared her, despite no longer working for Phantom and being frozen for all those years.

"It's the rain woman!"

"Yes, it is and guess what? SHE REMEMBERS GAJEEL-KUN! WATER LOCK!"

Juvia had no reason to long out any fight. She needed to hurry down and rescue the other mages, as well as Gajeel and Lily. She squeezed tightly as that the air was knocked out of both mages and she nodded her head when they both passed out. She released the water lock and their bodies flopped to the floor. She removed her bag and reached in for the magic ban ropes that she had been given. She tied both their legs and arms together before making a cage out of water and placing them inside. This way, when she went to go and look for the other mages, if they woke up before she got back, they wouldn't be able to run.

She brought of her communicator and dialled for the guild. Mira's face was seen and the satan take over soul mage looked quite flustered.

"Juvia?"

"Mira! Is master there?"

"Yes, he is, he's been sitting by the bar quite tense ever since you last called. You okay?"

Juvia nodded her head, wondering if Mira was the one who was okay. "Yes, Juvia is more than okay. Is Mira okay? Mira looks...flustered."

Mira nodded her head slowly. "I just have a nagging feeling in my head, as if I've forgotten something...I hope I remember. Everyone seems to have the same look on their face right now. Anyway, let me give you to master."

Soon, Juvia was looking into the face of her master. "Master, Juvia has knocked out the mages who are behind this. It's only two of them and it looks like they were doing this in order to be redeemed by their guild where they have been excommunicated from. The name of the guild wasn't revealed, but they revealed that if they had succeeded, they would have unleashed Gajeel-kun upon as as their vessel and then while that was happening, they would have made us all forget each other. They would have made us forget you..."

Makarov was silent as he then inhaled deeply before smiling at Juvia. "Then I would have made you all remember me and each other. No one messes with my brats. Did they say anything about what the vessel was for?"

Juvia paused before shaking her head. "No, they didn't mention anything about it. Juvia's guess is that they wanted Gajeel-kun to become an empty shell so that they could control him. Also, the memory control mage's magic is weak when discussing range. The only way they can make someone be forgotten is when they're in the same room as them."

Makarov chuckled. "Nothing like Mest then. I see, speaking of which, I have alerted Mest to take some men with him to go and collect the targets, so he should be on his way."

"Master, why didn't you let Mest do this mission? Mest is also good at infiltrating, as well as a memory control mage."

Makarov sighed. "It is extremely dangerous for two memory control mages to fight. In fact, it's deadly. Can you imagine when their magic starts to flare? The mind is a delicate place and having them against each other is too risky. The amount of things that could be forgotten. They could reduce each other to mere children if they wanted to. Your magic is versatile. You can restrain without fighting. That and you were starting to remember Gajeel anyway. I know how you feel about him, you just needed a push."

Juvia blushed at his insinuation and looked away from the screen as the old man just laughed at her reaction. "Besides, because Mest is a memory control mage, he wasn't really affected, so he didn't know that Gajeel was forgotten. That and he was on a mission anyway, he got back as soon as you left."

Juvia nodded her head. "Okay, well Juvia is going to go and free everyone now. Depending on Gajeel-kun's injuries, we may not be coming back today. He'll be extremely weak for travel and he's already weak for travel."

Makarov hummed in agreement. An injured dragon slayer on a moving train sounded like a ride from hell. "That's fine, we'll see you whenever you guys get back. Everyone is starting to regain their memories little by little, depending on how often they interacted with him. By the time you guys are back, everyone's memories will be back. Thank you Juvia."

Juvia blushed at the praise an shook her head. "Anyone would have done it master. Juvia will see you all soon."

They said their goodbyes before they hung up.

She looked around the whole room and noticed how big the base was, which was annoying. It was just the two of them, why in the hell was the area so big for?

There were two corridors and she tried to remember which way the memory control mage came from. She rolled her eyes and just picked one before she started running down the place. As soon as she took a step, a red light flashed under her shoe and she knew what that meant. The whole place was _crawling_ with traps.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself. Traps never bothered her, unless they were riddled with anti magic bombs. She saw a few spears fly out of the wall and she flipped out of the way, before rolling on the floor. She stood up quickly and continued with her run. It was good that she had activated the traps now, because if she was to bring a group of injured mages down here, this might just be where they die; their way out of this place.

She soon stepped on a tile that didn't feel right and she instantly knew that it was a landmine made by the earth mage. She gathered that he was too stupid to put any anti magic in there and she let the shrapnels pass through her body. She was fine.

Juvia was panting as she finally found the dungeon where everyone was kept. They were all staring at her in surprise as she grinned at them all. "Juvia is here to get you all out."

She didn't have the key, but she didn't need too. She covered the bars in water, rusting it quickly and delivering swift blows to the bars, ultimately breaking them. They all cheered as Juvia found another cell with a wall surrounding it. She gulped, knowing that Gajeel and Lily were in there. They had barriered them off and it didn't look like they got one lick of sunlight in there. Her heart jumped into her mouth as she readied an attack that would break through the walls on the outside.

"No one keeps Juvia's friends away from her," she said to herself.

The brick wall smashed into pieces under her fist. Juvia's anger and worry stronger than any brick wall. Inside, she saw Gajeel sitting with his back up against the wall and Lilly sitting right next to him. He looked like he was giving her a tired grin, as though he had been expecting for _her_ to come and get him. A lump formed in her throat as she willed herself not to cry.

"Looks like they sent the craziest one of them all to come and get us, Lilly. It's Ameonna..."

Juvia didn't know what he was talking about, but at this point, she didn't even care. She had to swallow the lump in her throat. "Hey, Black steel."

He looked so weak and his usually olive skin was pale and sickly. Despite looking weak, he looked like he was still in shape. Gajeel would never let confinement stop him from training.

Juvia fell into his arms as he wrapped them around her tightly. He wasn't dreaming was he? Had someone finally found them? Had his best friend finally found them?!

"Ameonna..."

"Juvia is real, Gajeel-kun. Come on, let's get out of here." She looked down at Lily who looked like a broken teddy bear and her heart ached.

Gajeel didn't budge as his face was in the crook of her neck. She could feel his tears falling onto her skin and she stroked his limp black hair. Tears came up in her eyes as well. Gajeel only showed this level of emotion in front of her and he never wanted her to look at him. Not because he was too manly to cry, but because it reminded him of when Metalicana left him by himself and all he could do was cry. Crying reminded him of when he was alone.

The sad thing was, he had been. Him and Lily had been forgotten for the last 2 weeks and it was easy to just give up hope, especially when locked away in a room where you have no sense of time. Gajeel had always been the stronger one and she was the emotionally weak one. She hated seeing the roles switched so grossly.

"Juvia is so sorry that she forgot about you guys! Juvia is so sorry that it took her 2 weeks to finally remember Gajeel-kun and Lily! Juvia is a terrible friend."

Gajeel pulled back, his face wet but his tears had stopped. His voice was weak, but still gruff. "Ameonna, I don't give a shit about you forgetting me, that spell was hella strong. The fact is that you remembered me all by yourself. You can never be a terrible friend."

Juvia beamed up at him through her tears and they just stared at each other. Gajeel's eyes seemed to drift downwards towards her lips and Juvia did the same thing. The both of them found themselves leaning towards each other, when the other mages spoke up.

"Is there any backup?"

The two Fairy Tail mages caught themselves and untangled their arms from one another very slowly, their faces burning the same colour as Erza's hair. Juvia turned to them and nodded.

"Juvia has already knocked out the ones who did this and they're in a water cage that Juvia has left them in. The council are sending some people to arrest them. Let's get you guys out of here. Juvia hopes you're all strong enough."

They all nodded and cheered, sending their thanks to Juvia as they all looked so weak to walk. Gajeel had it worse and he grunted when he tried to take a step. He almost fell, but his partner caught him just in time. Juvia went under his arm and held him up as she had Lily in her other arm. He grinned at her tiredly and she smiled gently at him. He was here, in her arms, safe and sound.

"Juvia has some iron for Gajeel-kun."

He sighed in relief and she could tell that he was happy. He had been starved of his magical element for the last 2 weeks and that must have been killing the dragon slayer.

They finally got to the main room where the ceiling had reopened due to the earth mage had been knocked out and no longer had control. The magic guards were already standing next to the water cage, waiting for Juvia to release them. When she did, they were instantly bound by magic ban handcuffs instead of the ropes, and their unconscious bodies placed on the magic vehicle. Mest came through.

"Nice work Juvia, to think that there would be a mage who uses the same magic as me, it's kind of weird. I'm also aware that the guild who hired you guys in the first place can't pay you, I'm willing to pay you for the work you've done."

Juvia shook her head. "It was Gajeel-kun's job, the money can go to Gajeel-kun."

"Ameonna, I got caught and failed it. Shut up and take the money."

"Actually, I'm paying the both of you separate amounts. You were out of action for 2 weeks Gajeel and because of this magic, you were ultimately forgotten. That's stressful and you need compensation for that. I'll come by the guild tomorrow with your payment. I have a magic vehicle that can take these guys back to their guild as well as one to take you guys back home if you want."

"Nah, I want to go to their guild and make sure they all get there safely. I owe them an apology. Failed the mission, Lily and I want them to know we're sorry."

Juvia looked up at Gajeel and hugged him. She knew how much Gajeel hated failing a job. It was a pet peeve of theirs since their days of Phantom. It usually resulted in a severe punishment to fail a mission and even though Fairy Tail weren't the type to punish, it had been drilled too far into their head that they weren't allowed to fail.

Mest nodded his head. "Sure thing. Will you be okay with transport out of the forest, considering how weak you are right now?"

Gajeel closed his eyes and nodded his head, despite being everything but. Honestly, he felt sick and the fact that he would have to add motion sickness on top of that was enough to make him start vomiting here and now. Juvia peered at his face and knew that he wasn't alright, but he wasn't about to voice it. She answered instead, voicing a solution.

"Juvia will knock him out when we get on, don't worry."

Gajeel glared and Lily couldn't help but snicker softly at his reaction. Juvia just shot him a big grin.

~x~

The guildmaster shook both of their hands when he saw all his seven mages get in safely. "Thank you, thank you so much! To think that the Black steel and the rain woman helped such a small guild like us out, we can't thank you enough! We're sorry we have no money for you, we do have something in place though."

Juvia raised an eyebrow and looked over at Gajeel who gave a tiny shrug. "Okay, sure."

"We thought that Gajeel would need some time to recuperate and after watching the games, we saw that dragon slayers aren't good with motion, so we thought that we would alert the town that as long as you guys are here, everything is free! We've already booked you into a hotel room as well, you guys can stay there until Gajeel is all better."

Gajeel grinned at the man's thoughtful gesture while Lily and Juvia were shaking his hand and bowing in thanks. He didn't have to do that for them, but seeing as everything was already put in place, who were they to turn it down? The man gave them address and luckily, it wasn't too far away. Juvia didn't want Gajeel or Lily to collapse out here in the streets. She knew he was trying to keep it together so that she didn't have to hold his limp body.

They checked into the hotel and when they got to the room, Gajeel flopped down on one of the two beds that was there. Lily was placed onto the second and smaller bed. Juvia didn't mind, she was used to sharing a bed with Gajeel. They always saved money when they went on missions, opting for a room with one double bed and splitting the cost. It always ended up cheaper anyway.

Juvia got out her first aid kit and wordlessly started attending to all of his wounds, until she had to start dealing with the ones that were covered by his clothes. She had already dealt with Lily's wounds when they were at the guild because he was smaller. That and he wanted to drop off to sleep as soon as possible.

"Tell Juvia where it hurts. Juvia might need for Gajeel-kun to take off his shirt."

That made him grin. "I knew you always wanted to get me naked."

Juvia scoffed and shook her head with a smile on her face. Gajeel gingerly took off his tank top and Juvia was met with his bare chest. Even when she was pining after Gray, she always thought that Gajeel had a better physique. She loved a man with scars and Gajeel had plenty of those. She used her water to wash away the dirt from any wounds and hoped that none of them would get infected. Gajeel sighed at the feeling of the rushing warm water on his skin. It was so relaxing. He also couldn't remember the last time that he had been hurt this badly for Juvia to need to use this spell on him.

She then wrapped his arms with bandages and ran her hands down his chest. That motion always made Juvia blush and although she did it everytime, it always made Gajeel's eyes spring open and they stared at each other while she was checking his rib cage.

"Gajeel-kun has three broken ribs," she whispered. He nodded silently and let her wrap the bandages around him. She was going to need Wendy to look him over when they got back to Magnolia.

He soon noticed an article of clothing that looked familiar to him, but he had never seen her wear before. He looked over it and saw that it was too baggy for her, showing how big it was on her. His eyes widened a little bit before he opened his mouth to ask her.

"Is that my coat?"

Juvia looked down, forgetting that she was wearing his coat. She turned a nice tomato colour once more and nodded her head. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten to take it off! "It was the very thing that Juvia needed in order to remember Gajeel-kun. Juvia can take it off though."

"Nah, don't bother. It looks good on you."

Juvia giggled when Gajeel looked away after saying that to her and she smiled. She was getting quite warm anyway and took off the coat. She moved her arm and something glinted, catching Gajeel's attention. He grabbed her arm which made her jump and shout out and he stared at her forearm. He ran his fingers down her arm, touching all the silver bolts as he did so. Juvia shivered from his touch, but she couldn't help but feel a tingle run down her spine.

"What's this?"

Juvia looked down, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Juvia had an impulse to get piercings done in her arms. At the time, she wasn't quite sure why, but when Juvia finally remembered Gajeel-kun, it finally made sense. Maybe during the whole two weeks, Juvia was doing things that would bring her closer to Gajeel-kun without realising it."

She sat on the bed next to him and he looked down at the girl next to him. She was looking down at her hands as she fidgeted with her fingers. He knew that she was about to say was important and that she probably didn't know how he would react.

"When Juvia was getting her memories back on Gajeel-kun, it made her realise how much Gajeel-kun means to Juvia. Gajeel-kun has always been there for Juvia and Juvia is eternally grateful for Gajeel-kun's friendship..."

She trailed off and Gajeel waited for her to go on, but she never did. He knew she wasn't done and that she wanted to say something else. Gajeel wasn't Gray, he was stupid and dense. He knew exactly how Juvia felt and he felt the same way as well. She probably just didn't want to mess up the friendship that they had and would rather like him in silence than tell him every second she was awake.

"Ameonna, I know what you're trying to tell me."

Her head snapped towards him as he was staring down at her. He gave her a feral grin. "Oi, I ain't the stripper, I'm more in touch with my feelings than people think ya know!"

Juvia giggled, the tension around her relaxing. "Oh well, at least Gajeel-kun knows. Juvia is sorry if she's ruined our friendship-"

He cut her off using his lips. Juvia's mind went blank as she started to reciprocate the kiss. Gajeel's hand came up slowly as if he couldn't believe that she was kissing him back and he cupped her cheek. They pulled away after a while and Juvia moved closer next to him so that their bodies were touching. She couldn't help but look up into his crimson red eyes. She was surprised that he would initiate a kiss with her, she was so sure that he liked Levy.

"What about Levy?"

He kept her close as he looked down at her lips before into her eyes. "She's not you."

Juvia was shocked into silence, and Gajeel used this time to explain himself. He felt as though it was time that he told her the truth about his feelings, how he really had feelings for her.

"Yeah, sure, I thought I liked Levy too, but I soon realised why I did. She reminded me of the old you, back when we were in Phantom. Other than the obvious gloom and doom that you kept up in front of us and the fact that you used to make it rain 24/7, you were my best friend. You were the only one who didn't fear me, but would rather be more than happy to put me in my place. At the time, I didn't like you in that way, but I started missing your presence when we moved to Fairy Tail and you were all over the stripper. I was jealous that he got all your attention and that you forgot about me. I started hanging out with Levy more, y'know, as a way to say sorry for hanging her and her team from a tree. From there, that was probably when I started seeing bits of you in her and I _thought_ that I liked her. Really, it was you I wanted all along."

Juvia was a little ashamed when she was reminded of her behaviour towards the ice make mage. Those were some very embarrassing days of her life and she hoped that she would never act like that again. She looked back up at Gajeel who seemed to have been staring at her the whole time.

"Juvia had no idea. Juvia is so sorry."

"Oi, it ain't a sin to fall in love y'know. I'm just happy at least that you've realised that it's me you like, gihihihihi."

Juvia laughed alongside him and snuggled up gently into his side, making sure to not strain his body. She decided to speak up about the way she felt during the last 2 weeks.

"For the last two weeks, Juvia has been feeling so empty, it's been horrible. Juvia didn't know what it was making her feel this way, she tried everything to make herself feel better. She went on missions that we usually go on together, got these piercings and at one point, tried to eat some metal. Everyone around Juvia thought she was crazy. Well, except for Master, he probably knew what was happening."

Gajeel chuckled lightly before realising that that was why he wasn't used as a vessel. Of course his master would be more powerful than some mind spell, no matter how strong it is. He had to thank the old man for not forgetting him and for having hope that someone else would remember him and come and get him. He wasn't angry that the old man didn't come and get him himself, he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave.

Juvia continued talking. "But now that Juvia is here with her best friend, here beside you and in your arms, Juvia has never felt more complete in her life. They say that you never know that you have something good until it's gone. Juvia has always been looking for love, looking for someone who will always be there with her, not realising that the answer was Gajeel-kun all along. Juvia feels like a fool."

"Well, you kinda are."

"Hey! That's not nice of Gajeel-kun to say!"

The iron dragon slayer bared his teeth at her in a grin and she shook her head, a smile overtaking her lips.

"You should have realised that I was your first friend. Always did upset me when me being there wouldn't make the rain to away. Still, let's not look at the past, I'm done with all of that. I'm looking at us now and in the future. That's, if you'll let there be an us in the future."

Juvia blushed and nodded her head. "Juvia would really like for there to be an us. For now though, Gajeel should probably get some good rest before we head back. By the time Gajeel-kun wakes up, Juvia would have made him his favourite meal."

His eyes sparkled in appreciation. It had been too long since he had last had any of Juvia's homemade delicacies and he would be damned if he wasn't going to get one now. He watched as she closed in on him and waited for the kiss to land on his lips. He felt some sort of pleasure wash over his body and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer until there was no gap between their bodies.

As soon as he pulled away, he put his nose into her hair and breathed in deep. He missed her scent. To him, Juvia smelt like home, something familiar and warm. Something cosy, something loving. After two weeks of pure hell, he finally had an angel come to his rescue and he had never been more happy to see her face. He remembered the way she slashed through the wall with the strength that he hadn't seen in a while since they joined Fairy Tail. She was all sweaty and wisps of her hair that came out of the ponytail that she had put it in stuck to her face.

She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"I love you, ame onna."

And he meant it as well. He wasn't lying when he said that he had had a thing for her since they had known each other, it was just that back in Phantom, he didn't realise that he had liked her until they both joined Fairy Tail.

"Soon enough, Juvia will be able to say it as well. Juvia likes Gajeel-kun though, that's for sure."

She pulled away and let him lay down to rest. Almost immediately, his breathing slowed down and he was out like a light. Juvia felt a huge load lift off from her heart as she watched him. Honestly, she swore that her heart was going to burst out of her chest. He was back with her now and he had admitted that he actually loved her!

Juvia wasn't going to lie and say that she loved him back, because she had only just figured out her own feelings for him, when he had just admitted that he liked her since they joined Fairy Tail, which was pretty much 10 years ago, if you included the seven years that they had been frozen.

She felt a silly schoolgirl smile crawl up on her lips and she shook her head before heading into the kitchen.

~x~

By the time Gajeel woke up, he could smell his favourite dish wafting from the kitchen area. He groaned in slight delight and tried to sit up.

"Shit, that hurts."

"Gajeel-kun should have called for Juvia or Lily."

He looked up to see that Juvia had actually brought his food to him. She placed it on the bedside table and then proceeded to help him sit up in the bed. He groaned a little bit, but other than that, he was fine. Lily was watching them with a smirk on his face. He had woken up earlier and Juvia had told him everything. He was happy for the two of them.

"It's been a while since I last had broken ribs. I forgot that they hurt like an absolute bitch."

Juvia smiled a little bit and nodded. It had been a while since he was last this hurt. He hadn't received injuries like this since they were both rookies at Phantom.

"Juvia called master and told him about the situation. He said that he's more than happy for us to stay out here until you're better. The whole guild has also remembered who Gajeel-kun and Lily are because the spell was broken."

Gajeel was slurping on his chicken teriyaki yakisoba when he stopped. He put his hand around the back of Juvia's head and he brought her close to him, their foreheads resting on one another's.

"Don't you ever forget that it was you who broke the spell, ameonna. They all remembered us because of you. I can't ever thank you enough."

Juvia moved onto the bed gingerly, so that she wouldn't pour his food all over the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"It was nothing. Juvia should be saying thank you to all the times that Gajeel-kun was there for her, even though Juvia was being a useless friend. Thank you."

She kissed his cheek before standing up again. She saw his cheeks light up and she giggled at the sight. They didn't hide their feelings from each other, which is probably why they were so comfortable around each other. The two of them being together, it felt right. Nothing was forced between them.

"Okay, finish up your food and Juvia is going to wash your hair, it's filthy."

Gajeel made a face as if to agree. "Yeah, it feels heavier than normal. Thanks for the offer."

Juvia looked over at Lily. "Would Lily like for Juvia to wash Lily's fur?"

Lily blushed when he thought she meant shower him and Gajeel barked out a laugh at his exceed's face.

"The fur on your head, Lily."

Lily looked embarrassed, but Juvia didn't mind. "Oh, well if you're offering Miss Juvia. I wouldn't mind."

Juvia grinned and kissed them both on their cheeks. "Juvia's two favourite males!"

* * *

Two days later and Gajeel was ready to get back to the guild. They said their thank yous to everyone in the town, especially the small guild that they had helped, before they went on their way.

"I wonder what their reaction will be when they all realise that they forgot about me. Maybe I can milk this for awhile gihihihi."

Juvia rolled her eyes with a smile as they saw the guild up in the distance. "Don't make them feel _too_ bad, they'll probably feel awful that they forgot about you."

Gajeel shrugged, his feral grin still in place and Lily spoke up.

"I know what this means for me. Asuka is going to feel horrible and then she'll crush me with all her hugs."

The two mages laughed as he crossed his arms and shrugged.

They finally got to the door and pushed it open. Gajeel had to walk slower than usual because of his ribs and he knew that he was going to need to see Wendy to get that healed. He couldn't really deal with the pain as well as he used to. Maybe because he had to travel instead of stay in bed.

Speaking of which, it was Wendy that jumped over to him first. She wrapped up her big brother into a hug, tears rolling down his face. Gajeel's eyes almost popped out of his head in pain, but he ignored it and rubbed her back.

"Gajeel!"

He laughed a little bit and patted her head. "Hey kiddo, are you crying? We're dragon slayers, we don't cry, we roar. I'm okay."

The girl sniffed and nodded her head as she let him go. Juvia tapped her shoulder, making Wendy turn around to face the older blue haired girl.

"Gajeel-kun is going to need you to heal his ribs though. He has 3 broken ribs."

Wendy looked at the older teen in horror when she realised how tightly she had squeezed him.

"I'm so sorry for being so careless! Let's go to the infirmary right away!"

Juvia giggled as Wendy fussed over her big brother and Gajeel smirked at Juvia as the younger dragon slayer led him into the infirmary for better healing. Juvia couldn't help but bit her lip as she watched Gajeel walk away. Seriously, how did she not realise how _attractive_ he is?

"Juvia, how did the rest of the mission go? You're not injured at all, are you?"

Juvia turned her head to see Makarov heading towards her. She smiled and shook her head at the old man.

"Iie, master. The mission went smoothly after we spoke."

Makarov smiled with relief written on his face. "Thank you so much Juvia, your skills of stealth are greatly appreciated. I do hope that the next time the S class mage trials come around, you will be taking it seriously. I have many jobs that I need you and Gajeel to do that I can only entrust to the two of you."

Juvia's face glowed with pride and embarrassment. There was no infatuation with Gray this time around, of course she'll take it seriously!

"Yes master."

He nodded and was about to talk away when he remembered something.

"Just to let you know, your immunity to memory control is building up and it's quite good for someone your age. For you to be able to remember someone without a memory control mage giving you back your memories, it shows how strong your mind really is. Speaking of which, Mest came to drop off both yours and Gajeel's payment the other day. How _is Gajeel?_ "

Juvia's pale face was set on fire as Makarov got the reaction he wanted and walked off to his office. Juvia wanted to call the old man back and tell him to shut up, but she was grateful for his part in it. She would have never realised that the person she really wanted was right in front of her the whole time.

She looked over at Levy who seemed to be watching the infirmary door quite intently as well and her grin seemed to disappear. She was sure that Levy had feelings for the dragon slayer, who was she to step in?

The infirmary door opened and Gajeel was grinning as he stepped out with Wendy behind him.

"I was expecting some sort of welcome back party seeing as you crazy lot all forgot me!"

Everyone started laughing as Mira was pulling his favourite drinks at the bar and passing them over to him for free. Natsu was standing by, making fun of him for being captured so easy, but Gajeel was quick to end his taunting when he smashed an iron fist into his face. That was how that guild brawl started.

Juvia shook her head with a smile and went to go and sit down with Erza and Lucy, while pulling Wendy away from the fight. The sky dragon slayer was a cross between anger and distraught.

"I just healed his ribs!"

"It's okay, Gajeel-kun will either get over it or learn the hard way. He'll be fine."

Juvia looked over at him as he fought and he caught her eyes. His grin widened as he threw his opponent over his shoulder and made his way over to her, ducking out of fists and chairs that were flying around. Juvia's breath got knocked right out of her as she watched him stalk over to her. There was just no way he would...would he?

All the girls were talking and it wasn't until he got to the table that they noticed he was actually there. He grinned at them all. "Hello ladies who forgot me, and Juvia."

Wendy looked like she was about to cry and Juvia rubbed stroked the younger girl's cheek in an attempt to calm her down. Lucy and Erza even had shame written on their faces as they tried their best to apologize. Gajeel just laughed.

"Gihihihihi, it's okay, I know how strong the spell was. I'm just here to do this really."

" _He wouldn't..."_

He bent down and juvia could feel the adrenaline running through her once again. It wasn't something that had been on her mind to let the girls know that her and Gajeel were a thing. He had his hand under Juvia's chin and tilted her head up towards him. Juvia could hear that none of them were breathing right now either.

Gajeel placed a soft kiss on her lips and her eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the movement of his lips against hers. He moved back and stared into her eyes as they both forgot that they even had an audience. Right now, it was just the two of them, together. Even the noise of the brawl had been blocked out.

Gajeel then placed a kiss on her forehead, all signs of playfulness gone.

"Seriously, ameonna. Thank you."

Then he was gone. He had gone back to join in with the fight and Juvia could suddenly breathe again. She smiled shyly to herself as the girls on her table exploded as Erza called for the other females in the guild to all gather round and talk about what had just happened. Juvia laughed and turned back again to look at Gajeel. He was wild and untameable, but most importantly, he was hers.

She could never forget him again.

* * *

So how was that oneshot? I feel like I haven't done a oneshot in a while to be super honest with you guys! But yeah, that was my little birthday present to myself (or to you?) and I just can't believe it's been 7 years aha. Been one hell of a ride, I literally started writing back when I was 14 and now look at me, I'm freaking 21 and still writing! I look back at some of my old stories and CRINGE heavily at how it was written, but hey, we can't start off good can we? Got to make progress and keep on trying and trying until you finally make it. Now look at me, I've written like over half of the Navia stories that grace the English fanfiction hahaha. So to those who want to write but are scared that they might not be so great, just do it anyway! The more you write, the more you improve!

But thank you for sticking by me all this time you guys. I have loads of stories that I really need to buckle down and start updating, but you won't really be seeing much of me until after the 17th of May. Please understand that my course is really difficult and as I said, my mental state isn't the greatest right now, so I can do nothing but apologize for being an idiot and just hope that you enjoy my 7th birthday on Fanfiction with me.

Don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I really do love you guys from the bottom of my heart, and as I've said before, if there was a convention for Fanfiction writers to meet up, I would love to meet all you guys who read my stories to thank you in person for being with me and my shitty updating (because that needs a lot of work ahaha) and just in general being the cutest people ever. I can't thank you guys enough.

Lolita-love,

Lolita-chan


End file.
